


Collateral

by SourSugarCube



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Jealousy, Kinda?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Sexism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSugarCube/pseuds/SourSugarCube
Summary: Trevors family gave Sypha’s speaker tribe a loan that they are unable to pay back. Trevors parents are also searching for Trevors future bride. Trevor has an idea.OrTrevors family offers the speakers a chance to pay their loan, though a strict time limit apply’s.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Collateral

The Belmont family often provided the nomadic speaker tribes with donations and supplies to help with their humanitarian efforts.

For as long as he can remember, Trevor has been around the speakers that his father and mother cared for, that he and his brothers and sisters were raised to encourage. 

By the age of five his best friend was one of the speakers, A small girl with bright red hair and brighter blue eyes. She was adored by his mother for her sparkling personality and by his father for her constantly calling Trevor out on his bullshit. 

Trevor and Sypha would play in the sun when the speakers camp was visiting, skipping stones and chasing each other around. Playing pretend in Trevors tree, and catching crayfish in the nearby streams. 

Sypha was one of the only children in the camp at that time, and since the Belmont’s seldom got other visitors, Trevor’s siblings would often get jealous that he was hogging the only new playmate. 

Once when Trevor was 10, his brother Matthew was told by his mother to wake Trevor to inform him that the speakers had arrived; only for Matthew to do no such thing. Instead he locked the door to Trevor’s room and told the maid that his brother was sick and not to be disturbed. When Trevor was finally let out, he found an exhausted Sypha being dragged every which way by his brothers to go fishing, tree climbing, and chess playing. 

His sisters weren’t much better. They would bully the two into sitting with them while they read in the library or picnicked outside so that they could braid, pin up, decorate, and twist at Sypha’s long red hair until her scalp was sore.

At least they got cake while doing it.

At the age of 13, Sypha cut her hair, surprising them during her next visit. His sisters whined about it, his sister Gloria even complaining to their mother as if she had any control in it, and his brothers teased Trevor for having longer hair then her.

Every few months the speakers would stop by, and Trevor would welcome Sypha with open arms while she told him storys and tales from the places she had visited and the good she has done. Speakers most often provided medical aid, donated seeds, and simple school lessons such as math or first aid.

Sometimes Trevor would match her storys with those of his own, of his hunts, the creatures he’s defeated, the towns he’s saved, and a more recent development, he told her a woe full tale of how he was being expected to find a wife sooner rather then later.

Thankfully due to a rise in goblin infestations, he has been able to put off the marriage pursuit, though all things must come to an end.

Years after the first complaint to Sypha about the marriage pressure by his parents, something horrible happened. A great fire had taken over the city of Bralia, and hundreds of people were left injured, homeless, and starving. 

The Belmont’s were asked to help with the relief efforts, and while they wanted to, there was a problem, the amount they were being asked for was much too large for any donation the Belmont’s could give. 

They still had their own people in their land to take care of. Raw metals to supply, seeds to order, monsters to hunt down and murder, laberers to pay, and several banquets were beginning to be planned to help find Trevor a wife.

Trevor’s father Gabriel and the speaker elder struck up a deal however, rather then an extremely large donation, it would become a medium loan. One that the elder was confident they would be able to repay in a timely manner in a few months.

Before they left, Trevor gave Sypha something she wasn’t supposed to have as a speaker. While she was talented in magic, a true force to be reckoned with, he knew that she could be hunted and killed if someone saw her use it and accused her of witchcraft.

He also knew that speakers dressed their girls as boys because in the past, speaker women have been kidnapped and/or sold into marriages against their will. He’s heard of these storys too many times by both his family, and even from Sypha herself, to the point where now he was anxious whenever she had to leave. So Trevor gave her his gift of a dagger. 

“It’s extremely sharp, and twice as strong.” Trevor told her, demonstrating how to use it.

“Perfect for close up attacks, in case any bastard tries to grab you. You can get them in the gut, and without risk of some idiot crying to the church about witchcraft.”

Sypha laughed, gingerly accepting the gift and positioning it in one of her robes many pockets.

“Thank you, though I would rather be burned at the stake then let any said bastard touch me.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of...” Trevor thought to himself when she had gone back to her caravan.

The speakers went away, greatly helped the people of Bralia, and come back to the Belmont’s. 

However, there was a problem.

“It would seem.” The speaker elder began to confess. “That the Belmont Family, will be the only family to be credited for helping the recovery of the Bralia people. We were given no other donations or support throughout the time we set out.” 

The speakers couldn’t pay their loan, and Trevor’s father was loathed to have them punished for it. These were his friends, the people he helped when no one else would, people who fought gossip about his family when they came across it. 

Gabriel had watched several of them grow up to become the people they were today. He wished that they had stayed away, that they weren’t so guided by their conscious that they would return to the people that would be forced to jail them.

Gabriel wished he could just laugh it off, but the money they had given them was far too much to be over looked by the general populations, and did in-fact put the people on the Belmont’s land and those who relyed on the Belmont’s for protection at genuin risk. 

Trevor had an idea, though he prayed that she wouldn’t hate him after.

The speaker elder held his wrists out to be chained, Sypha and other speakers holding their heads down with arms outstretched as well. 

Finally Trevor swallowed his nerve and spoke up.

“Wait!” Trevor shouted, forcing his voice to be strong and certain.

Gabriel gave a pained sign, about to send Trevor away, but he continued speaking straight to the elder.

“Collateral.”

“I’m sorry?” The elder asked, nonplussed.

“Collateral until you can pay us back, you and your people can stay out of prison while continuing to help others.”

Gabriel was watching his son, unsure yet if he should be proud, or if he needed to smack the back of Trevor’s head for being stupid.

The elder shook his head, shame pouring into his words.

“We wish very much to repay your family’s kindness towards us Trevor, but we have nothing to offer you-“

“I am in need of a bride.”

The world stopped.

Air stood still between the people in the room, and the tension could be felt all the way to the kitchens.  
Trevor could practically feel his brothers and sisters holding their breaths or biting their lips, he continued.

“We’ve been writing invitations for several banquets to find me a wife. One who is smart, caring, strong in will and body, and...who I care for more then anyone.” Trevor could feel Sypha’s eyes burrowing into him from across the room, though if he dared to meet them he would loose his nerve.

“Four months until the beginning of winter, four months for you to collect the money you owe us. In the mean time,” Trevor forced himself to ignore the fire ball in his throat.  
“Sypha Belnades will stay here. She will live with us, learn with us, and she will be my fiancé until you can pay yourselves out of your dept.”

Trevor’s heart was pounding, and he could swear that everyone could hear it beating against his rib cage.

“If you fail, then Sypha Belnades will stay with us and become my wife.”

The elder was shocked, eyes wide. He was silent for a long moment, searching Trevor’s face for something, before he responded.

“We owe your family a great deal Trevor Belmont.”

Trevor’s father stepped in, his booming voice commanding attention. 

“Suiter banquets are expensive, we planned on having three. We will subtract that cost from your debt.”

Sypha spoke up, her voice as strong as ever.

“And if we pay you back everything we owe?”

Trevor’s mind shook, but he refused to be moved. Turning to look Sypha in the eye, he wasn’t suprised to see that the look she was giving him was positively BURNING.

“Then you can return to your tribe, no marriage necessary.” Trevor wished he could keep his mouth from moving, because he then added, “If that’s what you want.”

Oh god she hates me now

Fuck

Gabriel placed a encouraging hand on Trevor’s shoulder, Trevor turned towards his father and saw pride in his eyes, though for the first time that didn’t stoke his confidence, or reassure him that he was doing the right thing.

Trevor took several steps forward towards his friend and with the same sure voice that he often uses when telling villagers where to hide or that they could now come out of their houses, he asks her.

“Sypha, do you accept my deal? Will you stay here with me, as collateral, while your family and people have extended time to pay off their debt? Will you be my bride for the next four months, if not longer?”

Tears were filling Syphas big blue eyes, and Trevor wanted to fight himself for putting them there.

“Sypha Belnades, will you marry me?” 

All the air was sucked out of the room from everyone’s collectively sucking in, waiting for her answer.

Her tears streamed down her cheeks, but her expression was set in stone. 

“Yes. Yes I accept.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m uploading this from my phone.  
> Please Like and Review!!


End file.
